


We'll Always Have Venice

by JinxedAmbitions



Series: Off the Rails [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Implied mental illness, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Kylo Ren, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism, Scars, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: Romance.  That was always what people thought of when they thought of Venice.  Romantic gondola rides. Catching a glimpse of your lover from across the Piazza San Marco.  Sharing a quiet moment at an outdoor cafe beside the Grand Canal. The seduction and allure of Carnivale.  Venice was romance built of stone and dreams.Hux, however, was a realist.  Venice was sinking. At high tide, one had best be wearing Wellingtons or else sacrifice their footwear to the sea.  Dreams and romance simply did not withstand the test of time. Hux knew this and so too did the architecture of Venice, slowly sinking into the sea with each passing tide.  And now Hux too was sinking with one Kylo Ren at his side.This wasn't a fairytale romance, and Hux would just as soon throw himself into the Grand Canal as admit what he might be feeling was love...but if the city was sinking anyway, he was certainly going to get wet, so maybe it was time to stop lying to himself.





	We'll Always Have Venice

**Author's Note:**

> It's been two and a half years, but here it is the second part of this series. I decided to do it for Kinktober this year. It won't be following any of the lists that are floating around, but it will certainly be kinky and hit a variety of kinks. Like I did with Reconditioning, I'll put chapter specific kinks/warnings at the end of each chapter.
> 
> I hope people still remember/have interest in this series. It is certainly one of my favorites to write for. 
> 
> This fic begins directly after the events of Off the Rails.

Romance.  That was always what people thought of when they thought of Venice.  Romantic gondola rides. Catching a glimpse of your lover from across the Piazza San Marco.  Sharing a quiet moment in an outdoor cafe beside the Grand Canal. The seduction and allure of Carnevale.  Venice was romance built of stone and dreams.

Hux, however, was a realist.  Venice was sinking. At high tide, one had best be wearing Wellingtons or else sacrifice their footwear to the sea.  Dreams and romance simply did not withstand the test of time. Hux knew this and so too did the architecture of Venice, slowly sinking into the sea with each passing tide. 

So, it wasn’t with some misguided notion of romance that Hux guided Kylo out of the train station.  A two week vacation. A two week distraction. That was all this was. Hux rarely afforded himself a distraction, but despite Kylo’s many faults, Hux had found him to be a pleasurable distraction.

“Did you bring any bags?” Hux asked as he pulled his own wheeled suitcase behind him.

“I’ll have Luke send them when I know where we’re staying,” Kylo told him, like it was completely normal to have his luggage shipped to him over night.  

Hux kept his comment about just how spoiled Kylo was to himself.  This was nothing new. After all, his family had sent him to decompress on a trip that cost $20,000 without all of the added luxuries that Kylo had been afforded.  Hux didn’t even want to think about how much Kylo’s ten day train retreat had actually cost him—or more truthfully, his mother. He could find out, but Hux knew that he was better off not knowing the specifics.

“So, where are we staying?  The Gritti? The Belmond?” Kylo asked as Hux waited for the next ferry to arrive.  

Hux glanced over at Kylo who looked incredibly distinguished in his all black ensemble.  He’d even traded his heavy black combat boots for a pair of fine leather oxfords with delicate broguing along the wingtips.  He actually looked like the sort of person who would be checking in at the Gritti or the Belmond. Hux, however, did not. Despite the perfectly pressed creases of his trousers and the stunning fit of his coat, he was still wearing the uniform of a conductor.  Train conductors did not stay at the Gritti, even luxury train conductors.

“Do I look like I have the kind of money to waste on a thousand dollar a night hotel room?” Hux asked sharply.

“I do.”

“Of course, you do.  You’re Kylo Ren. Your family probably has penthouse suites reserved in every major city.  I, however, do not,” Hux informed him. The novelty of Kylo coming back to meet him at the train was quickly losing its luster to the reality of dealing with Kylo.  

“You could.  I can have my mother’s assistant make us a reservation.  The room will be ready by the time the ferry drops us off,” Kylo told him.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Signora and Signore Bianchi are expecting me,” Hux said with a sniff.

“Who are Signora and Signore Bianchi?” Kylo asked incredulously.

“The couple who run the hotel I stay in,” Hux told him, though he thought that had been obvious.

“Why do you care that they’re expecting you?  They’ll rebook the room if it isn’t a complete shit hole.  We could get a room with a butler and a private spa…”

“Because unlike you, I have developed a relationship with the people who work to make my stay pleasant.  I will not cancel my reservation, and I would not be caught dead at one of those high end establishments with their spoiled clientele,” Hux snapped.

“Whatever,” Kylo said, clenching his fists and clearly trying to rein in his frustration.

It was a vast improvement over Kylo’s unfortunate habit of flying off the handle at the slightest annoyance.  Hux just didn’t know how long Ren’s self control would last before he gave in to his rage. However, he wasn’t going to tiptoe around Ren.  If he didn’t like how Hux did things, he was welcome to leave at any time. They were already breaking Hux’s only rule: whatever this was ended when the train pulled into the last station.

“We will be staying in a small hotel near the Campo San Polo.  It is... _quaint_.”  Hux was being delicate with the description, but he didn’t want to put Kylo off before they even got there.  “I have a room reserved overlooking the canal. It will serve our needs. Signora Bianchi cooks my meals for me when I stay there, so we will not have to worry about food.  If that is not to your taste, you may book a room wherever you like and spend your trip celibate,” Hux continued in a tone that brooked no argument. “Is that understood?”

“I’m perfectly capable of bringing myself to orgasm,” Kylo scoffed, like Hux wasn’t necessary.

“Am I understood, Mr. Ren?” Hux asked again, steeling his tone of voice.

“Yes,” Kylo agreed quietly, moving just a hair closer to Hux as they waited.  

Hux could feel a crackle of desired between them as Kylo practically pressed against him.  Hux wasn’t sure that he would ever get used to how much Kylo responded to his orders. All he had to do was sharpen his tone, and Kylo was at attention.

Hux tried not to overanalyze Kylo’s return as they quietly boarded the correct ferry.  If he thought too much about it, he would certainly come up with a whole host of reasons that this was a bad idea.  Not the least of which would be that Hux didn’t trust himself to avoid attachment.

This couldn’t go on forever.  Another week or two and they would be parting ways.  Kylo would move on to something new and more befitting the equivalent of American royalty, and Hux would go back to work.  Hux would always go back to work.

“I came here for the first time when I was sixteen,” Kylo said, looking out at the city from the spot they’d found against the railing.  

Hux smiled.  “That is something we have in common then.  I too came here when I was sixteen,” Hux replied.

“I was supposed to be staying with my uncle, but after Rey’s birthday incident, I ran away.  It was Carnevale, I bought myself an extravagant costume and attended these lavish parties. My detail found me two days later, sleeping off a wild night in some stranger’s apartment.  They only realized I was someone famous when my bodyguards dragged me out. No one would’ve realized it if they hadn’t made a scene...then pictures started leaking. I was sent away to a very strict school after that...and was kicked out by the end of the year,” Kylo told him, leaning casually against the railing as though the story didn’t weigh on him.

Hux clenched his fists.  It seemed that Kylo had always had incompetent or cruel professionals around him.  He didn’t understand how someone as successful as Leia Organa could employ such fools, or how she could overlook their negligence.

“I came on holiday with my friends,” Hux shared.  

“You have friends?” Kylo retorted.

Hux snorted.  “Yes, when I was sixteen.  My best friend now is my career,” Hux told him, keeping his tone proud though he knew how pathetic that declaration sounded.

Kylo outright laughed at it.  “I don’t know how I didn’t find you funny when we met,” he announced, continuing to laugh at Hux’s expense.  

“We visited all of the landmarks,” Hux continued speaking as though Kylo wasn’t being a complete ass beside him.  If he waited, he would certainly turn gray before Kylo pulled himself together.

Kylo paused his laughter to ask a question that made Hux wish he’d just continued to laugh.  

“Did you walk around Venice in a three piece suit and a parasol to protect you from the sun?” Kylo asked, just barely holding in his laughter.

Hux narrowed his eyes and sniffed.  “Very well. I do not need to share with you.  I just thought—”

“That’s a yes,” Kylo said, completely cutting Hux off.  “I can picture it perfectly.”

This was a terrible idea.  Hux wasn’t sure he’d be able to resist throwing Kylo into the canal for the duration of the ferry ride never mind an entire two weeks.  

“You know what I’ve always wanted to do?” Kylo asked when it became apparent that Hux was finished attempting to tell his story.

“If it’s to take a swim in the Grand Canal, I can see that it’s arranged,” Hux muttered.

Kylo leaned in, crowding Hux’s space.  “I’d like to fuck in a gondola,” Kylo told him conspiratorially.  

“You are truly base creature with an unfortunate love of exhibitionism.  No one wants to see you fornicate in a gondola, Ren,” Hux told him, pushing Kylo away from him.  

“You could spank me with the oar,” Kylo suggested.

“I would take you over my knee right not for the very suggestion of this farce, but unlike you, I am not aroused by the thought of others viewing me discipline you.”

Kylo just moved closer to him, but he didn’t say anything further.  They lapsed into silence as the colorful city passed by. It was hard not to feel the energy of the city even on the crowded water bus.  

Standing there beside Kylo in the morning sun, Hux felt the tension that was always present in his body begin to dissipate. Even Kylo’s outlandish declarations couldn’t dampen the mood. Perhaps this wouldn’t be a complete disaster.

* * *

“This is a shit hole,” Kylo said, taking one look at the quaint rooms that Hux called home while staying in the city.

“I beg your pardon?” Hux retorted, blinking at Kylo.

“This is a shit hole,” Kylo repeated himself more slowly this time, gesturing to the apartment around them.  

Apartment was a stretch.  There was no kitchen, and frankly there had been more room in Kylo’s cabin on the train than in the whole apartment.  It was the sentiment of it though. How _dare_ he.

“It has character.”

“That’s a very European way of saying shit hole.”

“Like you are any authority on shit holes…”  That had certainly come out wrong, but Hux didn’t double back.  He’d learned never to blink when dealing with a disgruntled customer.  Kylo’s pent up rage wasn’t any different.

It was Kylo’s turn to blink at Hux, clearly unable to process the words that had come out of his mouth without turning them into a filthy joke.

“We can’t stay here,” Kylo said between clenched teeth.

“I’m sorry that it isn’t up to your regal standards, but I am not changing my plans just because you showed up in a whirlwind of emotions and hasty decisions,” Hux insisted.

“Like hell you aren’t.  I can afford to stay in the best places in this city, and you would have us stay _here_?” Kylo’s arms waved, motioning to the cracked walls and dated fixtures.

Hux narrowed his eyes and stood his full height.  “I don’t believe I asked for your opinion. If you truly detest the accommodations, you can find yourself somewhere else to stay.  Otherwise, I strongly suggest you beg my forgiveness before I show you that I don’t need a five star room to discipline your ungrateful ass,” Hux said sharply.

It was truly a thing of wonder to watch Ren’s entire demeanor shift as soon as Hux adopted his firmest tone.  His posture became looser, like the weight of his own decision making was lifted away. His expression lost its ordinarily closed-off appearance was replaced with trancelike focus.  

It wouldn’t last though.  Kylo needed more than a few terse words.  They were only the spark; Hux needed to feed the flame, coax it until it was an inferno burning Kylo up.

“Don’t play dumb.  You heard me, now get on your knees and beg my forgiveness for questioning my decisions,” Hux ordered.  This still wasn’t something he was used to, but each time it became more natural.

Kylo’s nostrils flared as though he was waging a battle between standing his ground on their lodgings and giving in to his desires.

Hux studied him carefully as he swayed not four feet away, clenching and unclenching his fists.  Something was simmering in his eyes, but Hux wasn’t exactly sure whether it was an uncontrollable desire throw a fit or do his bidding.  

“The clock is ticking,” Hux said, making a show of checking his watch.  

Kylo let out an animalistic grunt as he fell to his knees on the tile flooring.  It couldn’t have felt good at all, but Kylo enjoyed a little pain with his pleasure... _a lot_ of pain with it, actually.

Hux sneered at him, sliding his right foot forward.  He wore his oxfords which he’d believed were incredibly comfortable until they’d given him blisters during their romp around the Solevian countryside, but that was  beside the point. They were his nicest dress shoes, and he’d polished the scuffs from his excursion out of them that very morning.

“Kiss it,” he ordered, keeping his tone as firm as possible.  

Kylo’s nostrils flared as he looked down at the freshly polished shoe then up into Hux’s eyes.

“What?  Did you think kneeling would be enough?” Hux snorted.  “Pathetic.”

Kylo shuddered at the insult, leaning forward slowly.  Hux held his breath as he watched Kylo’s lips press themselves to the top of his shoe.  Hux would have never considered himself aroused by such a display, but watching Kylo kneeling in front of him kissing his shoes...well he could feel a tingle creeping up his spine, and it certainly wasn’t the air conditioning.  The apartment didn’t have anything close to air conditioning. This was one hundred percent Kylo.

“Lick, you wretched creature,” Hux commanded, trying to keep his voice steady.  He liked to tell himself that he was doing this for Kylo, but every day it became harder to lie to himself.

Kylo licked the toe of his shoe, making a truly explicit show of it, practically fellating the thing.  

“Look at you.  Shameful. You can’t get enough of it,” Hux said as he pulled his foot away, and Kylo tried to follow it.  Hux pushed the other shoe forward, shaking his head in wonder as Kylo immediately lavished that one with attention as well.

Hux reached down, gripping Kylo by his hair and pulling his head up until he was forced to look at Hux.  “Pathetic beasts like yourself don’t make decisions. You follow orders. Don’t forget it again, or I won’t be so forgiving,” Hux declared, pulling roughly at Kylo’s hair.

Kylo moaned, always receptive to having his hair pulled.  His breathing was shallow, and his skin flushed. Hux could practically smell the arousal on him, and it never failed to surprise him just how intensely Kylo felt every emotion from shame to arousal, and just how tangled up it all was inside him.

Hux looked around the small apartment.  There was a small writing desk in the corner, and Hux eyed the chair.  Letting go of Kylo’s thick hair, he stepped around him toward the desk.  

Kylo watched him without moving, waiting for instructions.  It amazed Hux just how disciplined Kylo could be when he wanted to.  It wasn’t that though, and Hux knew it. It was safe to be disciplined now.  Hux was giving him clear expectations, and he was holding him to them. Kylo was rarely afforded attainable expectations, and he certainly wasn’t afforded fair ones if the things Hux had read about him were anything to go by.

Hux pulled the chair away from the desk and turned it to face Kylo.  Taking a seat, Hux smoothed out his uniform. “Crawl to me,” he told Kylo pointing to a spot just in front of him.

Kylo crawled on his hands and knees across the floor.  He kept his eyes on Hux, pupils practically burning a hole through Hux.  When he reached the spot that Hux had indicated, he knelt there bowing his head and waiting.

“Remove my shoes and massage my feet,” Hux told him, once again pushing his right foot forward.

Wordlessly, Kylo lifted Hux’s foot to his thigh and loosened the finely crafted shoe.  Hux’s breath hitched as Kylo gently wrapped his palm around the back of his ankle, just beneath his pant leg.  

Hux bit his lip as Kylo slipped the shoe off his foot before placing it neatly beside the chair Hux was sitting on.  Then he took Hux’s foot in his hands and began to dig his thumbs into the arch.

Hux nearly came undone on the spot.  He never had a foot massage in his life, and he really only suggested it to add another layer to Kylo’s humiliation.  However, Kylo’s strong fingers were a revelation.

Fighting back a moan as Kylo used the heel of his hand to massage the length of Hux’s foot, Hux questioned exactly what he was trying to accomplish here.  If the smirk Kylo was wearing was any indication, he had no illusions as to which one of them was currently in control.

Kylo dug in particularly deeply with his thumbs, and Hux didn’t bother to fight the moan that welled up inside him.

“That’s closer to a proper apology,” Hux told Kylo, but his voice was breathy and unsteady.  

Kylo seemed to flourish with Hux’s praise.  His shoulders relaxed even as he continued to massage Hux’s foot and ankle before moving to his other foot and giving it the same attention.

Hux had never been so aroused by someone touching his feet.  Hell, Hux had never been aroused by someone touching his feet period.  It was easy to get lost in Kylo’s attention though.

Kylo seemed to be equally turned on if the bulge he’d pressed the sole up Hux’s foot to was anything to go by.  Hux stretched his foot, rubbing Kylo’s groin as he studied the man before him.

This was certainly not how he planned to spend the first day of his vacation.  This wouldn’t have even featured in his fantasies, not that Hux would ever admit to having fantasies—certainly not those of a sexual nature.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself,” Hux told Kylo, continuing to tease him through the material of his pants.  

“How would you have me look?” Kylo asked, sounding every bit as smug as he looked.

“Repentant,” Hux told him, reaching forward to push a stray hair out of Kylo’s face.  

“Did I not repent?” Kylo retorted.

“You think you are absolved for that little display before?  You have not even begun,” Hux told him, grasping Kylo’s hair again and pulling firmly.  “You are not forgiven until I say you are, and you will not come until I say so,” Hux told him, pulling his foot away from Kylo’s erection.  

Kylo’s expression didn’t change much at this declaration.  In fact, it only seemed to make him more aroused.

“My shoe,” Hux said, letting go of Kylo’s hair and holding out his hand.

Kylo lifted up one of Hux’s shoes and placed it in his hand, biting his lip as Hux turned in over in his hands.  Kylo hummed softly as Hux flexed the shoe by pulling the toe back toward the heel. Then Hux rapped the sole against his palm several times, watching the way Kylo’s eyelids fluttered closed for the briefest moment.

“Rise to your knees,” Hux said, placing the shoe over his thighs as Kylo followed the direction.

Hux didn’t ask for permission as he reached forward, gripping Kylo’s belt buckle.  He made a point of looking Kylo directly in the eye as he unbuckled it then undid his pants.  

Kylo didn’t move a muscle as Hux unzipped his pants and pushed them down his thighs.  

“Look at you,” Hux sneered, cupping Kylo through his black briefs.  He squeezed him hard enough that Kylo closed his eyes and moaned. “You need strong discipline, or you’ll make a complete mess of yourself.”

Hux let go of Kylo and made a show of picking the oxford up off his lap.

“Over my knee,” Hux told Kylo, emphasizing each word by lightly slapping the sole of the shoe to his palm.  Hux smiled as Kylo shuddered.

Kylo cautiously moved forward, draping his body over Hux’s knees.  It was a vulnerable and humiliating position, and Hux could feel just how turned on it was making Kylo where he was pressed to Hux’s thigh.  

“I don’t want to hear a sound,” Hux informed him, stroking his free hand down Kylo’s back before burying it in Kylo’s hair.  

Hux bit his lip as he raised his shoe and brought it down on Kylo’s bare cheeks.  The sound echoed in the sparsely furnished room, sending tremors through Hux’s body.  He felt them echoed in the way Kylo shook against him.

“Ungrateful,” Hux said before he brought the shoe down again, a little harder this time.  “Shameful.”

Crack.

“Spoiled.”

 _Crack_.

“Pathetic…”

Crack.

“...waste…”

Crack.

“...of…”

Crack.

“...wealth...”

Hux paused his blows, feeling Kylo shaking almost violently.  He could feel Kylo’s cock leaking against his thigh, so he wasn’t concerned that he’d overstepped, but he didn’t want to overwhelm him completely.

Giving Kylo’s cheeks a brief respite, Hux pressed his fingers to Kylo’s hole.  He rubbed against him, teasing him without actually penetrating him.

“You can hardly hold yourself together,” Hux said, noting Kylo’s ragged breathing.  Truth be told, Hux wasn’t doing much better at holding it together. He was still aroused from the foot massage, and watching Kylo fall apart was doing the same to Hux.  “If only people could see you now. They’d know just how much you’re enjoying yourself. You think you can hide the way your pathetic cock is leaking all over me? I should have you lick it up.”

Hux emphasized his point by pressing the very tip of his finger inside of Kyo, and it did the trick.  Kylo opened his mouth in a silent cry, back arching in pleasure.

“Just as I suspected,” Hux said, removing his finger and lifting the shoe again.  “You need more discipline,” he said, bringing the sole down against Kylo’s already tender ass once again, smiling at the way Kylo jerked at the contact.

Hux focused on the way each blow brought out more of a reaction from Kylo, yet Kylo remained silent.  Even without making a sound, there was no denying that Kylo was beyond aroused. His entire body was quaking at even the shifting air as Hux’s shoe moved.  It was a sight to behold.

“I should leave you like this.  Leave that useless dick of yours to ache with just how shameful your desires are,” Hux told him, really putting his arm into the next slap.

The entire chair shook—Hux and all—with just how sharply Kylo arched with that hit.  Hux felt Kylo’s cock twitching against him, and he knew he was close. Hux was right there with him.  

“You may come,” Hux said before hitting Kylo several times in quick succession.  It was on the third hit that he felt Kylo’s cock pulse and paint his thigh with come.  He didn’t stop hitting him though. He slapped him with the shoe several more times until Kylo shook with aftershocks.

Letting the shoe fall to the floor, Hux rested his palm against the small of Kylo’s back and rubbed it soothingly.  Kylo was shaking, but that was nothing new. If he wasn’t shaking after sex, he’d passed out from it.

“Go get the lotion out of my bag,” Hux told him gently.  

Kylo struggled off of his thighs.  His cock smearing his release on Hux’s uniform, and Hux tried not to think about how silly it was not to have removed it first.

Hux watched Kylo crawl across the floor to his suitcase and rummage through it until he found the lotion Hux had packed.  He carried it back and held it out to Hux.

“Over my knees again,” Hux told him, but this time his tone was far from harsh.

Kylo slowly got back into position.  He sighed when Hux began to rub the lotion over his abused skin.  Kylo wasn’t one to easily give in to aftercare, but he wasn’t fighting Hux this time, and Hux took it as a gift.

Hux gently rubbed his palm over Kylo’s cheeks until he felt Kylo’s weight more heavily.  

“Remove your clothing and lie on the bed,” Hux told him.  “I am going to freshen up, then I will join you,” Hux said, intending to take care of his own arousal in the small bathroom.

Kylo got off of him, but he stopped when he saw the bulge in Hux’s pants.  “May I?” he asked, once again kneeling at Hux’s feet.

Hux was going to say no, but Kylo looked like he genuinely wanted to suck him.

“It will hurt you,” Hux said, running his fingertips along the scar that bisected the right side of Kylo’s face.

“Did I not just get off on pain?” Kylo retorted, leaning in to Hux’s touch.  

Hux didn’t say anything about this being completely different.  He wouldn’t insult Kylo by questioning his decisions. Instead, he undid his pants, motioning for Kylo to do as he liked.

Kylo didn’t waste any time before tugging Hux’s pants down to his ankles and taking Hux’s cock in his mouth.  It was messy as Kylo couldn’t prevent saliva from slipping from his mouth onto Hux’s groin. However, it was no less pleasurable for it.  

Hux was so close that Kylo probably could have just stared at his cock, and he would’ve come.  However, Kylo took him deeply despite the pain it must have caused his damaged facial muscles, and he let Hux thrust up into his mouth.

“I’m close,” Hux warned him, burying his finger in Kylo’s hair and pulling firmly.  Kylo moaned around his cock, and the vibrations were enough to tip Hux over the edge.

Hux thrust deeply into Kylo’s mouth, spilling down his throat.  Hux’s body shook with the power of it, and it took him some time to come back down.

Kylo didn’t immediately release him, waiting until Hux had gone soft in his mouth before slowly pulling back.  There were tear streaks down his cheeks and drool down the side of his face and throat.

This was truly the most pathetic Kylo had looked in Hux’s presence, but it was breathtaking.  Hux reached forward and wiped at the tear that was glistening on Kylo’s scar. Hux held his breath as he made contact, but Kylo didn’t pull away or even flinch, and Hux felt the breath rush out of him.  

“Thank you,” he said, stroking Kylo’s cheek.

Kylo smiled.  “You going to join me on the bed?” Kylo asked him, reaching up to unbutton his shirt.

“It depends,” Hux said, pulling back to unbutton his own shirt.

“On what?”

“Are you going to stay in this shit hole with me?” Hux asked.

Kylo actually smiled up at him.  “It’s growing on me,” Kylo told him, rising to his feet and removing his pants completely before walking to the bed and stretching out on his stomach.  

“I suppose I can join your for a few minutes then,” Hux said, stripping out of his own clothes as he rose to his feet.  

Before joining Kylo, he walked to the windows that overlooked the canal and opened them to let the breeze in.  Then he opened up the doors to the tiny balcony, watching the curtains flutter with the gentle wind.

It was hot in the apartment, especially after what they’d just done, but the breeze felt good as he stretched out beside Kylo.  

“Do you intend to spend this vacation as you did the previous one?” Hux asked as he turned his head to look at Kylo whose eyes were already closed.

“You want to do tourist things?” Kylo asked, sounding amused.

“I may be a cynical workaholic, but even I think it would be a complete waste to spend the entire two weeks in this shit hole apartment,” Hux told him.

“That is true.  How will I check having sex in a gondola off my bucket list if we never leave the hotel?” Kylo asked, rolling until he was spooned up against Hux’s body, seemingly unbothered by the heat.

Hux rolled his eyes, but secretly he was pleased to hear that this trip wasn’t just an excuse for Kylo to hide away from his troubles for as long as possible.  He wouldn’t delude himself into believing that didn’t play a large part in his decision to come, but at least it wasn’t the only reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter warnings: spanking, mild boot worship


End file.
